Celebrity Drama BS/Flop Party
IDK JUST READ OK Episode Some days after Taylor was kidnapped, Katy is hosting a party at her house. Everyone is there. Everyone is drunk, specially Katy, Ariana and Adele. KATY: YES EVERYONE JAM TO SWISH SWISH ADELE: katy can i just say i love your cookies SHAKIRA: Yeah me énamore with them KATY: AND I DONT SPEAK BRAZILLIAN YES BITCHESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ARIANA: K IDK IF THIS IS THE ALCOHOL BUT KATY IS A FEMINIST ICONNNN DONT LET ANYONE TOUCH THAT PUSSY JUSTIN: OOOH FREAKY GIRLS YES LET ME JERK OFF TO IT DEMI: HEY YOU FUCK WHY DONT YOU GO AND LIEK Ariana passes out. SHAKIRA: Oh btw Katy where is Gaga and Beyoncé? KATY: well beyonce is birthin babies and gaga isnt she shooting that porn movie with bradley cooper DIRECTED by bradley cooper? DEMI: i bet shes on the edge of glory MARINA: DID SOMEONE SAY PORN Marina trips on Ariana's passed out body and hits the floor unconscious. JUSTIN: HEY DOES ANYONE WANNA FUCK ADELE: not me i already stole all katy's dildos and i dont need your little thing in my thing im KATY: i dont have dildos in this house, i burned them in my breakup with russell brand and was too ashamed to go buy another one ADELE: then what the fuck am i holding Adele holds what she thinks are dildos. DEMI: Sweetie those are sausages ADELE: Hm no wonder while I blowed them they were so tasty SHAKIRA: wait who blows sausages, or dildos for that matter ADELE: STOP IM ASHAMED Adele stops crying but some rat quickly comes up to her and smacks her. CAMILA: HEY YOU LITTLE SHIT NO CRYING IN THE CLUB KATY: Camila do you wanna liek scissor im bored and horny LAUREN'' (from 5H, the blakc haired white btich)'': SHUT THE FUCK UP SHES MINE Camila and Lauren start making out but Camila is suddenly reminded of something. CAMILA: hey where is rolemodel taylor swift NICKI: oh you mean that rat snakelor CAMILA: ok nicki can i liek touch your boobjob NICKI: bitch no CAMILA: im sorry i just i have questions for you LAUREN: i love when you make puns regarding your songs Camila and Lauren make out some more. KATY: GIRLS LETS ALL HOOK UP SELENA: while hello there girls Everyone gets silent once Selena enters except for Katy. KATY: YO WHO THE FUCK LET THIS SWISH SWISH BITCH IN ADELE: i bet it was that ugly rat ashley katchadourian SELENA: look this is liek a serious manner and shit liek taylor has gone missing Ariana wakes up and gets up but passes out again. KATY: THIS BITCH CANT EVEN HANDLE ALCOHOL IM DEMI: YO SELENA WHY DONT YOU GO BACK TO TAYLOR THAT FUCKING LITTLE MEGA CUNT YOU SHORTASS MOTHERFUCKER SELENA: look im sorry that everyone is so jealous of me but i cant help it that im popular Crim shows up. CRIM: choke Crim throws a tomato at Selena and runs away. Adele goes over to Selena and tastes the tomatoes. ADELE: these arent even real tomatoes it just looks like theyve been filled with kalteen bars DEMI: ok how tf-- CAMILA: YEAH SHE DROP IT BOUNCE BACK LIKE A YOYO Camila tries dropping the ass but trips and accidentally turns on the TV, where it shows the news. DAVINA: yes bitches ik you love me anyways im just here to make a quick cameo and then its back to being iconic so um taylor swift has been kidnapped this may be related to whats her face ariana grande's rip off maria furry whatever im out bye hoes Everyone goes silent for a moment but then Katy's actual good songs start playing and everyone jams, sucks and fucks the night away. At Frankie's basement Taylor and Mariah are still tied when suddenly Frankie gets a phonecall. FRANKIE'' (phonecall)'': yo whore... hmm everything is going to plan bitch... STOP SAYING IM OBNOXIOUS... ok true i am a cunt... ok ill kidnap that bitch... ok i wont rape her ok i get that ugh... bye hoe... btw have u heard arianas new si-- fuck she hung up ok Frankie leaves. MARIAH: WAIT NUNUNUNU U HAVE TO GIVE ME MORE SCREENTI-- BACK AT THE PARTY everyones still jamming right whatevs. "You Already Know" is playing and everyone is jamming. ADELE: YASSS Adele starts twerking. ARIANA: YAS KWEEN SHAKE THAT THICC ASS-- Ariana passes out for the 100th time. DEMI: did the alcohol possess her? KATY: THIS IS HOW WE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEMI: fuck this is so fucking boring CAMILA: LAUREN UR SUCH A CUNT LAUREN: IM SORRY ITS NOT MY FAULT IF YOU KEEP BLABBING ABOUT TAYLOR SWIFT OMG WHAT THE FUCK KATY: WATCH AND LEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARN BABAYYYY CAMILA: THEN DIE LAUREN: HEY DEMI LETS FUCK DEMI: FINALLY Lauren and Demi start fucking on the table while Katy is singing her lungs out to You Already Know. KATY: YOU ALREADY KNOW HOPE YOUR READY READY STEADY STEADY ROCK IT SHAKIRA: THIS SONG IS MY JAM AND YOU KNOW MY HIPS DONT LIE ADELE: TWERKING NONSTOP Next day, everyone is sleeping. Katy and Adele wake up. Suddenly someone screams. It's Lana Del Rey. KATY: wait lana wtf since when are you here LANA: um ive been depression in your bedroom but anyways LOOK Katy and Adele look at the body and IT IS... Category:Celebrity Drama BS Episodes